the misadventures of grim and swift
by ghost killer25
Summary: (Now this is just an experiment, i teamed up with another fanfictionist(who is also a youtuber) to give you this cross worlds fight story, set in an RP universe(that's role play for all you who don't know) but i expect a super power vs, also the guy will be writing along with, he will be writing his character, and i will be writing grim, so feel free to review and favorite


(Now this is just an experiment, i teamed up with another fanfictionist(who is also a youtuber) to give you this cross worlds fight+story, set in an RP universe(that's role play for all you who don't know) but i expect a super power vs, also the guy will be writing along with, he will be writing his character, and i will be writing grim, so feel free to review and favorite:)

Swifts POV( thought) man oliver has been working me hard and with running the inn haven't been able to see bella for a while *swift thought as he tended the inn having not slept for a few days his contacts barely staying in and starts polishing his two swords Brunhild and Arson and his dagger messorem ( meaning reaper in Latin) when he senses magical energy*

Grim POV

(grim was on his way home)

Grim:" man, why did i have to go to that meeting, ohh yeah i could teleport"

(grim thinks of his apartment, then imagines himself standing there, then….)

(grim opens his eyes to find himself in a center of a town, and it wasn't in his cloak, he took in the scenery, there where a bunch stalls that were set up, but everything else was modern)

Both POVS

(grim sensed a strange presence, in a small, quaint inn, he decided he needed a drink)

Swift- Welcome Good Sir what can i getcha * he says in the worlds tongue*

(grim had a hard time understanding his language but tried his hand at it)

Grim:"(trying the strange language) any cider please"

Swift: Kid i know you not from here, what languages do you know, universal *questioning grim*

grim:"(normal) no i speak, in ancient pillock, what do you think"

Swift: Well you said get me some moldy cheese in my language so not bad

Grim:" heh funny, i think well get along just fine, now do you have any cider"

Swift: king took all the cider just got water

Grim:" well i might have a chat with the king

Swift: bad idea there's already a revolution going on my shifts about to end though I'll take you up there

Grim:" thanks bro, (he reaches into his cloak) how much for a room"

Swift: for you free since your weary but regular price is 2 copper coins

Grim:"I'd rather pay(pulls out a bag of coins, and starts sifting through it) aw you know what(He grabs the entire bag and holds it out)ere"

Swift:ok*grabs the bag and reaches in his pocket to find the key, he throws it on the counter*first room on the right.

(Swift finished his duties and called a small elf wolf to take his place instructing him he was going out and went to tell grim he was ready to head out grim noticing he didn't pack anything for a path bandits patrol)

(time lapse) few minutes

(the walk to the castle had been long and tiring, they had talked almost the whole way, grim trading magic knowledge, and swift explaining the state of the world, grim now intrigued wrote this down in his AU book)

Grim:" so dude, i never got your name"

Swift: Swift

Grim:" ok, swift, the names gri-"

(they were suddenly surrounded by bandits, swords drawn, ready for robbing)

Ugh more of em * swifts eyes flicker, swords appearing on his sides*

(grim flips up his hood, and puts his mask on, and summons his scythe)

Swift: let me handle this * he breathes fire turning them to ash*

Grim:" uh, i once drank a lot of red hot, but that never happened

Swift: its draconic magic Difficult to master

Grim:" mh your not human are you

Swift: yea im a Nephilim and a dragon tamer

Grim:" huh well there're weirder worlds i guess"

(the hear something in the bushes, only for a bolt to come streaming out of it, and flying towards grim, it hits him below the thigh)

Swift: used to be an adventurer huh * a smoke screen surrounds them all the bandit sees in a glint in the air and his head fall to the ground Swifts there standing at his body cleaning his blades*

(grim removed the arrow)

Grim:" which guy shot the arrow

*swift tosses him the head*

Grim:"no body, well it will work"

(grim calls on his magic and empowers the head, making it come alive)

Bandit head:huh wut happened, (he looks up at grim)ahh!

grim:"(demonic voice)ok turd stain, why are you here"

Bandit head:you think I'm going to tell you

grim:" ok(he turns his head)hey swift you ever play soccer"

Swift: fire version or non fire version

Grim:" i don't know, both sound fun, except for our budey here

Swift: naaaaaah it'll be a blast * gives a devilish smile*

Bandit head:nononono okay i get, we just saw you guys and thought you were adventurers"

*Swift walks up letting the bandit realize who he messed with *

Bandit head:oh i i didn't see you

Swift: he's under my protection mess with him your family will suffer got it

Grim:" naw man i think he's suffered enough, heads up(he punts the bandits head, far)

Swift: IT'S GOOOOOOOD

Grim:" he could find his body and reattach himself, nah(grim steals his soul, an integrity soul and disintegrates the body)"

Swift: but too much there he still needs a burial buuuuut * rigs dynamite to the rest of body's * there let's head out

(the rest of the walk was peaceful)

(the castle)

(the huge front gates where imposing, there were a few guards at the gate)

(the first guard stopped them)

Guard: halt

grim:"(hands up) hey man, we just coming to see the king"

Guard:the king is seeing to more important matters, than just a couple of peasants

grim:"(scratching end of mask, like he's scratching the end of his nose)peasants ey, hey bro did ya see i got new contacts"

(he messed up, as soon as he looked upon grims eyes, he turned into a thrall)

Grim:"well i guess the king doesn't want to see us, let's leave then swi-"

Guard:oh sorry sir, we didn't notice it was you, OPEN THE GATE

Soldier:but si-

(the guard slaps him across the face)

Guard: shaddup

(the huge door lowers, making the ground shake, but the way across the moat is open now)

(grim and swift cross the moat, not thinking of how they were going to get out)

Grim:"swift you seem on end,

Swift: the King Has my daughter, and we don't see eye to eye sometimes

Grim:"oh you don't have to worry, your not yourself"

Swift:"what do you mean?"

Grim:"my second magic type is illusion, i can turn perfectly invisible, hide things in plain site, and disguise people, you are(pulls out a barge)captain antoine, you came from the north and won the king's favor at…...any important battles?"

swift:Battle of the castle against a undead horde god battle basically first death for me wasn't pretty

Grim:"im just going to but battle for the castle, here(he throws the bage to swift)that bage is magical, it can fool most humans"

Swift * dons the bage * welp lets get my daughter back

Grim:"yep"

(they walk into the castle)

(the inside of the castle was lavish, some of the pillars where inlaid with gold, the throne was solid gold, and there was a huge chandelier right down the middle)

Grim:"heh, compensating much"

Swift: yea they chained oil to make that

Grim:"now swift no killing the king, you can harm him all you want, but you kill him and where out of here

Swift: fiiiiiiiiine

(they walked all the way to the kings chambers, before being stopped by the chamberlain)

Chamberlain:"uh good sirs what are you doing in the king's personal chambers"

Grim:"the king said he wants a personal guard"

Chamberlain:"(inching closer to the alarm)he never told me this"

grim:"(sigh)

(grim sends a magical bolt towards the guys head, and catches his body before it hits the ground)

Swift: he was always a ball head anyway

Grim:"well he ain't dead, but he's probably going to wish he was(he puts a regular chameleon spell on his unconscious body)"

Grim:"hey swift, if things do go south, whos going to take his throne"

Swift: what do you mean?

Grim:"well i like this world, it never fails to amaze me, and if you take the other worlds that i hold then theres alot of good to be done

Swift: i did run the kingdom a few times but never again i can't bear with it and the inn maybe we could get the prince to take over

Grim:"i'm not bragging or anything, because i don't come from ole rorikstead, but i've never had an revolution happen in the world i hold, heck some worlds even wanted me to become king, just saying, and i return favors for people who help me to, your inn could use some TLC"

Swift:what's TLC never heard that term before

Grim:"im my universe it means tender love and care"

Swift: there's a reason the floorboards are loose in certain areas

Grim:"helluva party?"

Swift: money storage i keep bags of coins down in the floors

Grim:"well gotta have a stash somewhere"

Swift: second floor 3rd room behind the painting in the safe

Grim:"man if i become king, i'll take the biggest keg you got, for a safe of gold bars"

Swift: i got all the money i need how about some coverage of the inn for the keg well anyways let's go in shall we?

Grim:"yeah"

(they enter in and swift stands there condemning himself for being careless as the king stands there with his daughter and a girl grim doesnt know tied sideways the gun angled to take them both out)

Swift: Grim they found out

Grim:"you think"

King: ah swift finally you come marching in do please take that hat of and i don't know drop your weapons.

Swift: * growls like a dog and follows along* grim i'm sorry but looks like its gonna come to this.

King: can it you devil infused being your lucky i don't end them right here and now

Grim:" well i'm not armed"

King: well take one of the puny swordsman swords and fight for my amusement

Grim:"you call yourself a true ruler, any real ruler would fight for control, how about you fight us"

King: * the hammer pulls back * what was that end them now be a loyal dog and fight to the death *

Swift: grim just Follow along

grim:"(sigh) fine"

(they grab the swords grim feels the power from them as swift starts talking

walking to a respectful fighting distance)

*in grims head* your going to kill me i'll jump the king then, just don't sever my head

Grim:"i almost wanted to actually fight you, you seem like you would be a difficult foe"

Swift: i am just trust me * swifts eyes glow blood red as fire surrounds him* just take care of my mother for a bit ok

Grim:"sure, well this will be fun(he pulls down his hood and a darkness surrounds him, the black magic of his eye turning red)"

(they charge at each other and as grim goes for a over head strike swift slides between his legs and slashes at his back)

Grim:"(telepathically)youre lucky im not human, but still go easy i can feel every slash you make"

Swift: cmon thats all ya got * telepathically go for the gun when my eyes go white*

Grim:"ok"

*Swifts eyes go grey *

King: C'mon kid fight him, kill him already

(grim swings the weapon in a arc, nearly hitting him)

Swift dodges into it, his eyes white as the king approaches grim

King:finally that thorn in my sides dead

grim:"(laugh) you know what else"

King:what

Grim:"you should have kept your hostage"

(suddenly swift's daughter disappears, being put where grim was, and the kings arm laced around grims neck)

Swift: surprise buddy * grim sees his lockets cracked and busted as he tackle the king the other hostage is just smiling cheering me on*

Grim:"you should have just left, swift tell your daughter to close her eyes"

Swift: may close your eyes bella get the knives ready * the other hostage nods*

(grim grabs the kings arm, and tugs, ripping all his bones and tissue out, effectively killing him)

Swift: He still alive because i got a one liner for em

Grim:"if he isn't he be wishing he was"

Swift: well he wasn't much of a king just a pawn * bella slaps me *OW WHY ME

Bella: your a dork, a moron, and a masochist, see you at the inn

Grim:"i think that means that she alright"

Swift: wouldn't have married her if she was weak

grim:"(grim flips the arm around in his hand) need a hand"

Swift: that's better

(grim nicks the crown of the kings head, and looks at it longingly)

Swift: you wanna rule you can id fight with you

Grim:"i think this world is saved(he pulls of his hood and slowly fits the crown on his head, the crown bending and fusing, turning the gems dark and the metal silverish)

Swift:*whistles* suits you

Grim:"now my newly appointed knight, let's get this kingdom under control"

Swift: but first cider at the inn, my treat

Grim:"keep that up and i'll make you an advisor, lets go"

*As they walk out swift stabs the chamberlain *

Swift: see ya, shoulda told me bout bella being here sooner

End

(ok there's the first chapter, feel free to review and like the guy, his username is SwiftMorrowind, feel free to check him out and review and favorite)


End file.
